Myles Bots: The Movie
Myles Bots: The Movie is the pilot of the Myles Bots spinoff and it is released somewhere in Summer 2018. Plot Taking place during the 9/11 Fiasco, Zachary, Captain Underpants, Grey Matter, Aiden Romero and Lily Loud pull out all the stops in order to save the entire country and untold millions from being annihilated. However, the Pink Diamond conspiracy unfolds as Langer Hedare Jr., his sidekick Airborne, his beneficiary Lila Vickers, his familiar Potty Mouth and the now-rogue Linden City Police Department led by Mad Mel Harangue try to assist the 9/11 attackers in destroying the United States. It's up to the Myles Bots save their city and the world before it's placed into a nuclear winter. Sypnosis Coming soon Characters (Note: The main characters that are members of the Myles Bots are written in bold and italics while the main characters that are either benefactors or allies are written in bold, the main characters that are villains are written in italics and characters that have other various roles and/or serve little to no involvement in the film's plot have their text unchanged) * Captain Underpants (voiced by Ed Helms): The leader of the group of teenaged super humans, a childhood icon and the former head of Jerome Horwitz Elementary, who also dedicates himself to protecting Linden City from its criminal underworld as a vigilante equipped with many powerful tools and weapons. * Grey Matter (voiced by Toby Haberkorn): A Grizzly Empire survivor and genius for the Linden City Board with superhuman agility and cunning, who became the new Grey Matter after the events of The End. * Aiden Romero (voiced by Jordi Webber): A famous country singer, Brody's formerly-lost brother and an acquaintance of Zachary who is actually a superhero from Summer Cove and sole survivor of the Romero family, who possesses superhuman attributes and abilities inherited from the ninja steel. * Lily Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin): The youngest child of the Loud Family, whose teenaged mindset originate from her upbringing and minor chemical effectivity on her growth. ** Whiplash (voiced by Jensen Ackles): Lily's enigmatic alias. * Zachary Delightful (voiced by Justin Timberlake): The deuteragonist. * Carrie Courageous (voiced by Ashley Tisdale): The tritagonist. * Pink Diamond (voiced by Chris Hardwick): One of the main antagonists. * Airborne (voiced by Hugo Harold-Harrison): The former secondary antagonist. * Lila Vickers (voiced by Mae Whitman): The tertiary antagonist. * Mad Mel Harangue (voiced by Michael Emerson): The quaternary antagonist. * Potty Mouth (voiced by Unknown): The quinary antagonist. * 9/11 Terrorists (various voices): Supporting antagonists. * Linden City Police Department: Supporting antagonists. * Doctor Alicia Shuttleworth (voiced by Susan Egan): The greater scope villain of the film as, through her actions in killing Zachary's loved ones and manipulating several people emotionally, she played a central role in the events of the film. * Mr. Varrick (voiced by Chris Coppola): The true main antagonist of the film who is a member of the Linden City Board, rivaled all of the Piqua schools including Mr. Krupp's, started out as a school jock in Aiden's childhood and instigated the manhunt against the Louds after Maximus Vice's undeniable evidence.